The adventures of Space Dandy
by ThatOneGuyAtTheParty
Summary: After going to the Mezino Galaxy trying to find an alien, Dandy breaks Meow's phone. Stuff ensues. Rated K for now, may be upped later.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: hey everybody! Let me tell you about myself, not in detail of course, cause then it'd be illegal... Anyway, I'm a 13 year old male who lives in the U.S. Now, despite my young age, I know a lot about life, such as the act of making love, how hard it is to live, how to maturbate, etc. Now, I've read a lot of fanfiction, and gotten very little experience with writing in general, but who cares, I'm at least attepting, right? However, this is my first fanfiction story, and to be honest, 500 words is a lot to me, so don't expect very long chapters, or lots of updates. (School can be a bitch, am I right?) Anyway, enough trying to stop it, I'm excited! Oh yeah, I should probably mention what it's about... Well, we'll find out, won't we? Ah hell, I'm not gonna hide it, it's about Space Dandy, an anime which I have been obsessed with since episode 1. (P.S. sorry for such a long author's note...)

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Dandy said to his crew, "We've got no money, no food, no anything..." "Well," Meow began, "I've heard stories from reviewers on my blog about an undiscovered alien somewhere in the mezino galaxy..." "Oh come on Meow, we all know that that place has been abandoned since it's dicovery." QT responded. "Well, it's still worth a try." Dandy said, running out of options. He took his ship, the Aloha Oe to the Mezino Galaxy, hoping that something, anything would be there. They landed and looked out the windows in the cockpit to examine their surroundings. "This looks fairly safe enough." Dandy said. "I probably won't need my suit to go outside." "Are you really willing to take that risk?" QT asked. QT sat there in silence for a few seconds, waiting on an answer, and then he turned around and noticed that both Meow and Dandy had already left. 'Sometimes I wonder why I even bother asking...' QT thought to himself. After getting out of the ship, Dandy and Meow looked around. It looked a lot like a forest, with huge trees, and space birds flying around. "Meow, I'm pretty sure there's nothing to discover here..." Dandy said. "We've only been standing here for..." Meow checked the time on his phone, "30 seconds and you want to just give up? Let's at least look around first!" Meow finished. "Fine, but if we don't find anything, it's your ass!" Dandy said. Meow simply did a little gulping motion in response, but still decided to look around with Dandy anyway. They looked for hour upon hour, finding nothing but registered aliens. "I told you, Meow, there's nothing here, so you know the consequences." "Actually, no, I don't." "Give me your phone, Meow." "Why, what are you gonna do?" "You'll see, now give me it!" Dandy lunged at Meow, taking his phone from his vest. Meow tried to get it back, but was kicked down by Dandy. Dandy took his Laser pistol, (Or whatever the hell that thing is,) and shot Meow's phone, frying it. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Meow screamed. "We agreed that something would happen if there weren't any unregistered aliens that something had to be done. This is the thing that I chose to do." Dandy said. Just then, a strange sound was heard from the trees, and an unregistered alien came rushing at them. Their first reaction was to flee. Unfortunately, the alien was faster than them, and they realized this very quickly. They went a bit further, then stopped suddenly, making the alien run past. Dandy's quick reflexes grabbed then fired his pistol at the alien, stunning it. After getting the alien back on the ship, Meow had a thing to say to Dandy. He knocked on the door, getting a response of "Oh my God, Who the hell is it?" Meow responded with, "Open the door, lazy ass." Dandy sighed, getting up and opening the door. "What do you want?" Dandy asked. His only response was a quick Betelgeusian fist to the face, knocking him to the floor. "WHAT THE HELL, MEOW!?" "You owe me, Dandy, and you know it." "What are you talking about, Meow?" "Remember earlier, on that planet?" "Yeah. What about it?" "Open your fucking eyes! You destroyed my phone!" "So? I'll just buy you a new one." "You bet your ass you will! But that's not all you're gonna do for me..." Meow created an evil grin, thinking of all the options he had. "Whatever the hell you're thinking about, no." Dandy said. "Guess I'll just have to sue you, then." Meow said. 'Damn, he's got me there...' Dandy thought. Just then, QT entered the room, wondering what the hell was going on. "What's going on?" Dandy was about to say somethinga long the lines of "HE'S GONE FUCKING CRAZY," but Meow simply sent him a glare and decided to explain the WHOLE story to QT. *Later* "Oh, so Dandy owes you now?" QT asked. "Yep." Meow responded. "What're you gonna make him do, Meow?" "I haven't decided yet..." Meow responded. "I have an idea." QT whispered something into one of Meow's many ears. What he heard made him smirk.

END CHAPTER 1

So, what do you think of my writing? let me know how to improve, give me ideas, etc. It really helps. So, what do you think QT told Meow, What will Dandy do about it, why am I asking so many damn questions? Find out next time on the amazing adventures of SPACE DANDY!


	2. Insert title here

Author's note: Dandy: so you're telling me, *Vomits* people think I'm gay for prince?

Me: Yep, quite a few, thousand. Dandy: What the fuck gave them that idea? Me: I don't know. Dandy: You know what? Nevermind. Just start the chapter so I can see what Meow's gonna force me to do... Meow:*Grins knowingly*

Last time, on Pokemo-I mean, Space Dandy, Dandy broke Meow's phone, causing him to get pissed off, as it would anyone. In response to winning the bet in the end, Meow gets to make Dandy do one thing. Meow: Only one? Yes, now let me finish. What will it be? let's find out. Meow, after listening to QT's suggestion, pondered it, thinking of one thing he'd always wanted to do. "Hmmmm..." Meow thought aloud. Then it hit him. He made his way down the hallway, to Dandy's room, knocking on the door, and then waiting. No sound was being made on the other side, just silence. Meow knocked again, hoping for a response. Nope, not a single sound. Meow sighed, and forced the door open. He saw Dandy just laying down on his bed, asleep. Meow knew he couldn't wake him up without pissing him off, so he decided to do what he was gonna do earlier, and stole the keys for the Aloha Oe. He went into the cockpit, sat in the driver's (or flyer's, in this case I guess.) and put the key in the keyhole and started the ignition. He started trying to find out the controls of the ship. "Oh," Meow said, "this is a lot easier than I thought it wold be." he then started trying to fly towards the registration center, or at least he would've, had he not been 100% lost. Just then, QT entered, seeing Meow in the driver's seat. "I see you didn't take my advice..." QT said. "Hey, which way is the registration center?" Meow asked. Qt's face became a GPS-like device showing the way there. "Thanks." Meow said. Due to the fact that the ship was moving, Dandy woke up. "What the fuck..." he began, "...is going on..."

Right when Dandy got up, Meow and QT arrived at the registration center. They got the unregistered alien, took it in and got a hefty 1,000,000 woolongs. They got back in the ship and by the time they got back from the 30-minute-lines, Dandy had enough time to search the ship, and he found absolutely nothing. He presumed it was his imagination, and went back to sleep. Meow went back in Dandy's room and very carefully put the keys back in Dandy's pocket. He decided not to mention the 1,000,000 woolongs, or the fact that not only did he drive the Aloha Oe, he did it without Dandy's permission, and may God have mercy on Meow's soul if Dandy found out. On his way out, Meow accidentally tripped oover one of the items in Dandy's cluttered floor, making a loud crashing noise. Meow's first thoughts were 'I'm Screwed, what am I going to tell him?' but when the noise ended and he turned to look at Dandy, he was still asleep. "Dandy sure is a heavy sleeper..." Meow whispered. Dandy's subconcious heard that, and woke his concious mind up. "Who wazz... that..." Dandy said in his sleep. Meow got out of there before Dandy woke up.

-2 HOURS LATER-

Dandy had woken up, a bit confused as to how they got to the registration center, but didn't have much time to consider how they got there, as they were being towed away, making Dandy floor it, in an attempt to get the vehicle towing him off, and succeding. "So Meow, what are you gonna make me do?" "Umm... how about you just buy me and new phone... and charger..." Meow had wanted to be the "captain" of the Aloha Oe for a day, but after almost getting caught, decided it was best to just let it go. Dandy noticed that there was something weird he could hear in Meow's voice, but decided to confront him about it later, after he re-paid for Meow's phone.

-NEXT WEEK-

Dandy had re-paid for Meow's phone, and noticed a certain missing unregistered alien. It was at this point, that Dandy had figured out that something was going on, but he didn't know what. He decided that since it had been a week since relations between him and Meow, that now would be a good time to ask Meow about what was going on. "Dandy went to Meow's door and knocked,with a response of "Who is it? What do you want?" Dandy responded with "It's me, now open the door." Meow said "One minute." "I don't got a minute." "You REALLY don't want to know what I'm doing right now..." Meow said. Dandy didn't really care WHAT the fuck was going on, so he barged in. He instantly regretted that decision. He saw Meow, without his vest-like article of clothing on, masturbating to something on his laptop. Dandy just gaped, and was frozen to that spot for some reason. Meow looked up, and shrieked and jumped to the other side of the bed. "WHAT THE FUCK, DANDY?!" "I said I had to ask you something." "I said to give me a minute, I was gonna go ahead and finish off my final "blast." "Just... just finish off and hurry the fuck up about it." I can't now, It's gone soft..." "Thanks for the information..." Dandy said sarcastically. Meow put his vest back on and came outside, (like moved not... you know what the other one is...) and asked Dandy what it was he needed. "Well," Dandy began, " what happened last week that you didn't tell me about?" Dandy asked. "N-Nothing." Meow said. "Why did you just stutter then?" "I didn't s-stutter." "Tell me now, cat, it'll be much easier for you, and I'll be a lot easier on you." "Fine." Meow said, defeated. "I took your keys and took us to the registration center, registered the alien, and got 1,000,000 woolongs." "YOU DID WHAT?!" "I-I'm s-sorry Dandy, just calm down..." "CALM THE FUCK DOWN? OH HELL NO." Meow knew exactly what this meant, and ran away, hoping to get a little distance from Dandy, so he could hide, at least long enough for Dandy to calm down.

END CHAPTER 2

Author's Note: Heyyyyyy! here's chapter 2, Muuuuuch longer than chapter 1, (or so I hope, I don't have Word so I have no word count, I use Wordpad, soooo... yeah...) Anyway, You guys will more than likely be shocked as to how Dandy handles this. Oh, and this just went from a K+ fic, to a (More than likely) T fic, and who knows, it may become a M fic next time. I told you, I can be as young as I fuckin want, but I'm still very knowledgeable. So, yeah, leave any and all suggestions to how to improve the story, reviews are HEAVILY appreciated, I can't stretch that enough. And If you're wondering how Dandy dosen't see Meow's dick on a regular basis, then 1: You are a really weird person, like me, and 2: I like to assume that the bottom comes down enough to hide Meow's dick. But seriously, I've had fun at least TRYING to write my first fanfic. Sorry if I have any Extremely short chapters, and I appreciate the time you're taking away from your day to read this and review it *points at review box.* All right, sorry for yet another looooooong-ass Author's Note. See you next time!


End file.
